Robots have been used by mankind to perform relatively simplistic tasks for years, Typically, a robot is programmed to perform the relatively simplistic task (e.g., assembling a portion of a car), by the displacement or movement of a mechanical appendage using a programmable controller. Robots can also be programmed to perform other simplistic tasks like moving, hindering obstacle avoiding, etc.
In such systems, the need to perform tasks requires the controller to be programmed in advanced or controlled by a user. Further, Artificial Intelligence (AI) techniques can be implemented to reduce the reliance of a human operator or the need to re-configure or reprogram the controller. However, a known limitation in AI research includes providing the robot with generalized intelligence (in a controlled environment) so that the robot can perform actions similar to a living subject. Thus, what are needed are methods, systems, devices, and apparatuses using which data can be collected in a controlled environment. Further, such data, when provided to an AI program or algorithm, should be able to provide an autonomous robot with general intelligence in the controlled environment.